


Mr. Right

by Mswriter07



Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU for the We Need The Eggs episode, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Dr. Chi Park meets her dream guy in the form of Micah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to say this is the first time I've written in the House M.D. fandom. I'm mainly going strictly off my impressions from the We Need The Eggs episode for all the characters I used. I hope I'm not extremely off in how they act in canon. Second, I'm a big fan of Patrick Stump and by the end of the episode even though he was in about two minutes of the show I could see this as a Chi Park character arc kind of thing if the show wasn't in it's last season at the time. 
> 
> Also, I used the last name of Stone for Micah even though the show didn't give him one to fit my story purposes and instead of the perceived lab technician role, I made him a music store employee who gave music lessons etc. I hope you all enjoy. R & R if you like it. :)

The next morning Dr. Chi Park was in the locker room getting her lab coat on when Dr. Jessica Adams walked in and asked, “How was your night?”

Chi looked over at Jessica and said, “I jammed with Micah for a few hours and tonight we’ve got plans again. What about you?”

“More time at the clinic. Congrats on snagging the band guy.”

“Thanks. We’ll see if he sticks around.” Chi said as she pulled her portfolio and cell phone out of her locker. She put the phone in her pocket and tucked the leather encased portfolio against her chest before she closed her locker. A moment later her phone vibrated and she saw she had a text from a number she hadn’t had time to program into the phone. She opened Micah’s text and saw that it was a picture of a single purple and yellow tulip with the caption A pretty flower for a pretty girl. I hope you have a good day at work.

Chi bit her lip so her grin stayed contained and Jessica said, “What’s the text say?”

Chi showed Jessica the text before she replied to it. Thank you for the picture. Can’t wait for tonight. Chi put her phone back in her pocket even though it buzzed again; she’d answer it once she got to the lab where she worked most of the time.

Once Chi was settled in the lab Dr. Chris Taub walked in with a cup of coffee and seen Chi on her phone and her bottom lip between her teeth. “So you and band guy?”  
Chi looked up and said, “Yeah we jammed for a couple of hours last night and have more plans tonight.”

“But you’re texting each other now at eight a.m.?”

“Yeah. He’s on his way to his job.”

“What does he do besides be band guy?”

“His name is Micah and he works at a music shop giving lessons.”

“How many instruments does he play?”

“Just about everything.”

“Keep him. He’s your golden ticket. Don’t let anyone else tell you differently.”

“You’ve only seen him once and you’re already planning our wedding.”

“I’ll pay for it if he makes you this happy. Did you guys do anything besides play your guitars?”

“Not yet.”

“So he’s a gentleman. Those are rare.”

“We’ll see what happens tonight.”

“You’ll have to fill me tomorrow.”

“Not sure.” Chi grinned as she looked down at her phone to see another picture message - Micah with his favorite guitar. She replied back - Dork. Go back to work and I’ll see you tonight. :)

At the music shop Micah grinned at Chi’s reply and got back to work cleaning up the instruments for his first lesson of the day. His boss walked over and asked, “You’re smiley this morning.”

“I had a date last night and we have plans tonight after work.”

“The young doctor lady who wanted that guitar?”

“Yeah her.”

“Good luck. You two look good together.”  
“Thanks.”

A couple of weeks later Chi met Micah out in front of the hospital for a lunch date and they shared a soft kiss before Micah laced their fingers together they walked to a nearby diner. They ordered their food and started quiet conversation as they waited and Micah asked, “Do you think your parents would be upset if you slept over at my apartment tonight?”

“It’s the weekend and I’m off so I don’t think so. I can say I’m staying at a friend’s house.”

“Okay. Do you want me to pick you tonight?”

“Sure. I’ve got my work bag with me so I have clothes for the weekend.”

“Cool.” 

Their food was set down in front of them and they started to eat. Chi, who was facing the door, saw her co workers come into the diner as well and the other five doctors including House strolled by hers and Micah’s table. Jessica and Chris paused by their table and Micah glanced at Chi, who felt like sinking to the floor under the table in embarrassment. He looked up from under his fedora hat and asked, “Any problems at the hospital?”

“Nope. We’re just here for lunch like you two are.” Jessica said.

Chi interrupted and said, “Jessica.”

Jessica looked from Micah to Chi and said, “Okay. I’ll leave you two alone. Have a good lunch.”

Jessica joined the other doctors and Chris said, “Sorry about her. I tried to get her to keep walking.” 

“I know. We’ll see you guys later.” Chris walked off and Chi looked at Micah, “Sorry. They like to be nosy and since we’ve been seeing each other they keep wanting to meet you.”

“I can make a surprise visit if you want and then it’s on our own turf and not theirs.”

“That sounds good. We can talk about it this weekend.”

The two finished their lunch in a quiet fashion and Micah and Chi both pulled out their wallets at the same time and Micah said, “I’ve got lunch.”

Chi put her wallet back in her bag and Micah left a tip under his cup and he helped Chi gather her stuff before they went to the register to pay for their food. Once done, Micah laced his fingers through Chi’s and they left the diner and her nosy colleagues behind for somewhere quiet to finish their lunch hour. Chi brought Micah into the hospital and to their locker area so they were out of sight. She dropped her purse and lab coat on the couch and Micah moved to stand in front of her.

“Sorry again about my colleagues.”

Micah pressed his finger to her lips and said, “It’s okay.” Then he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Both let their eyes close and Micah cupped Chi’s jaw while his other hand rested on her hip. Chi wrapped her arms around his waist and the two continued trading kisses by the couch. Micah deepened the kisses and turned Chi around till she was pressed against the end of a row of lockers. Chi can’t help the moan she lets out as they keep kissing. Micah tugged at her bottom lip gently before he pulled away so they could breathe and compose themselves before her colleagues came back from the diner.

Chi straightened her hair out and put her lab coat back on and she said, “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah. I’ll be out front when you get off work.” Micah grinned.

“Good.” Then she kissed him gently before she stepped away. “I’ll walk you out.”

“I’d like that.” Micah held his hand out and Chi took it and she led them out of the locker area and back towards the main entrance. Micah kissed her cheek and let her hand go as the rest of her colleagues came through the doors and he said, “See you tonight.”

“Bye Micah.” She grinned as her boyfriend left the hospital.

Once everyone was back in the locker room, Taub asked, “So you’re extending your date to tonight?”

“We are.” Chi said as she put her purse and portfolio back in her locker.

“You guys are getting serious pretty quick.”

“I think that’s a possibility. I’m taking a risk I don’t normally take so we’ll see where this goes.”

The rest of the day passed by slowly but eventually Chi could clock out and enjoy her weekend. She took her lab coat off and put on her dress jacket and took her overnight bag and portfolio out of her before she closed it for the weekend. She ignored her colleagues’ looks and catcalls and made her way to the front of the hospital where Micah was waiting outside. She walked out the doors and Micah came up and took her bag from her while lacing his fingers with one of hers hands before they walked to his car.

When they got to the car Micah set her bag in the backseat and helped her into the passenger seat before he went around and got in the driver’s seat. “So your parents are okay with you staying the weekend at my house?”

“Yeah they’re fine but now they want to meet you so depending on how things work out we can set up a night for dinner if you’re okay with that.”

“So you didn’t say you were just staying with a friend?”

“I tried but my Mom knew that I was seeing someone so she agreed as long as we set up a dinner some time soon.”

“Okay. Yeah we can do that.”

The following Monday, Micah parked his car in the parking lot of the hospital and before Chi could open the door, he rested his hand on her arm and she looked over at her boyfriend. She bit her lip to hide her grin and he laughed a little nervously. “This weekend was really great. I’m glad your parents let you stay over.”

“Me too. Maybe I can placate them for a couple of days and then maybe we can do this again.”

“That’d be great. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah. Lunch at the restaurant we found on Saturday.”

“Sounds good.” Micah pulled her into gentle kiss and Chi carded her fingers through his hair not covered by his fedora.

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Micah said as he let her go.

Chi smiled and picked up her bag and her work portfolio before she got out of the car. Inside in the locker room she put her stuff in her locker when House walked in and looked her up and down, “Someone’s glowing this morning. New skirt? Maybe the shirt is new?”

“Weekend at Micah’s can do wonders.”

“Maybe I should woo him away from you? I might start glowing.”

“And I’m not glowing.” Chi said as she put on her lab coat that was freshly washed by Micah the day before.

“Oh yes you are. It can only be caused by three things. A ring - which you don’t have yet. An unlimited shopping spree somewhere - women love that. And three a long weekend in bed, only getting up to eat and shower - which seems to be the correct answer by the blush accompanying your glow. Band guy is good for your health. Don’t let him get away, doctor’s orders.”

“Will you tell the rest of our colleagues to leave me alone about him and when we’re ready for everyone to meet officially we’ll set something up.”

“I’ll tell them. Congratulations even though you didn’t think that’d ever come from me.”

“Thanks.”

At the morning meeting House looked over the table and found most had their eyes on Chi as she opened her portfolio for the meeting’s notes. House said, “We have two things on the agenda this morning. Number one leave Chi and Micah alone. We’ll get invitations don’t worry….”

Chi shot House a look and said, “You promised.”

“And number two we have a patient that is exhibiting some taxing symptoms so you all will have to bring your A game to the table.”

Everyone scribbled down the symptoms and possible things to work out a diagnosis before everyone could disperse to their work stations. Chi rushed over to the lab she worked in and put her head against the table a few times silently cursing House. Chris walked in a few minutes later and Chi with her forehead on the table. “You’re lucky House only said that. He normally goes for the gullet.”

Chi looked at Chris and said, “He did go for the gullet. Micah and I have been talking about all kinds of things. We just, we fit and it’s freaking us out but it’s nice for something to look easy right now.”

“So after a few months of dating and an occasional weekend spent together you’re looking at marriage?”

“Something like that. I can see us on a porch or in a coffee shop with our guitars just doing what we do and our grandkids cheering us on.”

“Does he know you have baby brain?”

Chi sat up better on her chair and said, “He does too.”

“Woah. So you guys are trying for the whole nine yards already?”

“Not trying but we wouldn’t freak out if it happened.”

“This is the most relaxed I’ve seen you answer questions. You guys are something.”

“Well when everything feels right, I think it should just be gone for.”

“Now you know that feeling goes away and fights erupt?”

“I do. Micah and I fight and bicker all the time but we do it silently. Something I learned from my grandma and mom.”

“But you’re having hot sex almost every night?”

“Who says it’s not makeup sex?” Chi smirked.

“I didn’t picture you to be one to pick fights for the sex.”

“He does a bit.”

“So he’s learning your buttons and calling you out and you make it very obvious that you two enjoy the same things in bed…”

“Actually we both have different tastes but they’re complementary to us. Now let’s not talk about that and figure out what may be wrong with the patient.”

“Alright Dr. Park is now back in the seat and the blushing schoolgirl is gone for now.”

“Schoolgirl I am not.” Chi said.

“So you don’t dress up for roleplaying or anything?”

“We aren’t really into that and a schoolgirl is not something for him to be thinking about.” Chi saw Chris’ look and interrupted before he opened his mouth, “I know exactly what it stands for in the bedroom but I’m not that innocent even if my appearance says I am.”

“Okay. Let’s talk about something else.”

“Thank you Dr. Taub.” Chi said as she went back to analyzing the symptoms in her notebook.

A couple of nights later Micah drove over to Chi’s house that she lived in with her family and parked along the curb. He picked up his gifts to her parents and hoped he made a good impression. He went up to the doorbell and pressed it once and waited to be let in. Chi’s mother and father both came to the door and Micah handed over his gifts. Chi had explained that her parents weren’t big drinkers but that they enjoyed soju on the occasion so Micah picked up a top notch bottle for them and brought a bouquet of flowers for her mother as well. Her parents looked over Micah’s clothes and found him to be dressed well with a nice gray blazer and black slacks with a fedora to top off the look.

They exchanged a quick look and Mr. Park waved Micah inside the house. Mrs. Park looked at Micah and said, “You are good man Micah. Thank you for the gifts.”

“You’re welcome ma’am.” Micah replied.

When they made it to the living and dining area Micah saw Chi sitting on the edge of the couch and he gave her a small grin. She smiled back and she patted the spot next to her letting him know it was okay to sit down. After he was seated and Mrs. Park put away the gifts, her parents joined them on the other couch. “So we hear you’ve been seeing our Chi. What are your intentions with being with our daughter?” Mr. Park asked as he took in how close Chi and Micah were sitting on the couch.

Chi took Micah’s hand in hers and Micah said, “I am very much interested in dating your daughter. We have a lot in common and we’d like to see where this goes.”

“So do you have serious intentions in mind with our daughter?” Mrs. Park asked.

“We’re getting to know each other right now.”

“But you guys are looking at more serious things?”

Chi glanced at Micah and then looked back at her parents as she said, “Mama, Papa, we are wanting to be able to get to know each other. We like each other a lot and I want to spend time with him.”

“Please Mr. and Mrs. Park. We want to be able to get to know each other.” Micah pleaded.

“Let us have dinner and we’ll let you know afterwards.” Mr. Park replied.

“Thank you for giving me a chance.” Micah said as Chi laced their fingers together and kissed his cheek.

An hour later after dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Park looked between Chi and Micah sitting next to each other having a quiet conversation and smiling. Mr. Park looked over at Micah and said, “Micah let us have a talk.”

Micah squeezed Chi’s hand and went over to her father and her father showed him out to the backyard. Chi looked at her mother and asked, “What’s going on Mama?”

Mrs. Park looked at her daughter and said, “Your father is just giving your boyfriend a manly talk. I’m going to talk to you….”

“Can I keep dating Micah?”

“Once I give you your talk and then we will talk about further dates.”

“Okay Mama. What do you want to know?”

“How many dates have you been on already?”

“We’ve gone to lunch when I’m at work and last Thursday we went to dinner.”

“And did you stay with him last weekend when you called us and said you were staying with your girlfriend Maggie?”

“I did and I’m sorry.” Chi said as she wrung her hands.

Her mother got a good look at her and said, “One pass. I will call it young love. This boy looks like he likes you a lot?”

“He does and I really like him Mama. He treats me like I’m a Queen when we’re together.”

“And you treat him like a King. We have seen you two together and we approve of you dating. Just call us and let us know you are with him if you are. We don’t want you to have to lie for our sake.”

Chi went over to her mother and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you Mama.” 

Her mother hugged her back and kissed her cheek. “You’re welcome.”

A moment later Micah and Mr. Park came inside and Chi went over to Micah and pulled him into a hug and whispered, “We’re good.” 

Micah wrapped his arms around Chi and whispered, “That’s good. Maybe we can plan another weekend this weekend?”

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

Mr. Park said, “Let us get a picture of you two to mark the start of a very long life together.”  
Micah wrapped his arms around Chi’s waist and rested his chin on her shoulder while he turned his head to place a kiss on her jaw. Chi grinned and turned towards him to return the kiss on Micah’s mouth. The flash of her parents cell phone cameras went off a few times while Micah and Chi kept the gentle pressure of the lips going. The two pulled away and Micah rested his forehead against Chi’s and he raised his hand to stroke her cheek.

Mr. and Mrs. Park looked at each other and shared their own smile.

\-----------

Epilogue

A year later, Chi was standing at the backdoor of their new house near her job at Princeton-Plainsboro watching as the clouds rolled in, when Micah came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, “How are you doing today Mrs. Stone?”

“I’m doing great Mr. Stone.” She placed a kiss on his cheek.

Micah laced his fingers with his wife’s and they stroked her baby bump. “Four more months and we’ll be parents to twins.”

“Yeah. We’ll have to be ready for anything and everything.” 

“I think we will be. I’m almost done painting the nursery and then I can get their beds put together.”

Chi turned around and pulled her husband into a deep kiss and said, “Let’s go eat dinner. I made us lasagna today.”

“That sounds delicious.”

“Come on. I have it set up in the loft so we can see the skyline.”

“Okay. Let’s go enjoy.” Micah helped her up the stairs and found two plates of dinner on warming plates and a bottle of mixed berry juice for their evening celebrations.


End file.
